The Fight To Begin
by Breeze8
Summary: An Otalia story. I created this to help with the evening that the fight was happening. Olivia/Natalia


The Fight to Begin

Pairing:Natalia/Olivia

Fandom: Guiding Light

Author:Breeze

Rating:PG(or G)

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story, it's owned by Guiding Light and the rest. I am just using the characters from the show for my entertainment and I don't make a profit of them.

Spoilers:The only spoilers are today's episode and the previews for tomorrow.

Summary: Speculation after the fight of 05/05/09

Notes: This is just a quick story to alleviate my anxiety of today and tomorrows episode. This has been unbeta-ed and this is my first completed Otalia story.

The Fight to Begin

"Natalia, I have never loved someone quite this strongly as I do you … I'm sorry I just don't know how to handle this." Before Natalia could say any more Olivia was out the door.

Hearing those words crushed her, she wanted to run after her but something held her back. She sat slowly down on the bed and cried. After what seemed like hours there was a knock on the door. Natalia practically jumped off the bed and sprinted to the door. She was expecting Olivia her heart pounding relieved that she had come back to her. When she opened the door it was Blake. Being her cheery self until she saw the red blotches and the wetness on Natalie's face.

"Oh, honey what's wrong?" Natalia could do nothing but start in crying once again. Blake led her to the bed to sit and sat beside her wrapping an arm around the weeping woman. "Shh, it's okay." That is all she could really say not know what was really wrong with this c aring woman.

After some time the sobs stopped and the sniffles all but stopped. Blake removed her arm and turned to look at the now quiet woman beside her.

"Are you okay?" Natalia sniffled once more before shaking her head slowly side to side.

"No, I don't know if I will ever be." Almost ready to go back into crying again Blake got her attention.

"That can't be true. What is the matter, maybe I can help." She looked into the others eyes with her own caring ones and brought Natalias honesty to the surface.

"I think I may have done the worst thing possible. I don't think it can ever be fixed." One=2 0more sob erupted from her.

"I don't believe that. What could be that bad?" She brushed the hair from the other woman's eyes.

"I may have lost the one person I loved most of all, the one I love so much. Because I couldn't be truthful and open, and honest."

"Frank? Frank still cares for you, I was just talking to him the other day, he stil…" Natalia interrupted.

"No, it's not Frank….." She hesitated for a moment before doing what she should have when Olivia was there. "Olivia, Olivia, is who I love. Olivia, the one I can't be without. Olivia, the one I care for more then life itself. Olivia, who I have lost because I couldn't tell you that I was with her, and no one else. She is why I couldn't marry Frank." She looked down, not knowing what the reaction of the other woman was going to be. But Blake surprised her.

"Well, I can't say I am not surprised but honey it's that it has to be a man to love, it's the person that counts most of all. I don't know why you couldn't tell me then and saved yourself this trouble." She stood up saving Natalia her voice of surprise. The brunette on the bed just sat there starring at the other, with the Blake face. Was it that easy? "Well, come one, start packing. We've a love to get back!" She reached out her hand and pulled her up off the bed. They scrambled to get going.

Meanwhile back in Springfield Olivia was throwing her suitcases into the closet to unpack at a better time. She was angry and lay back on her bed fuming but soon the anger turned to hurt and she was crying into her pillow. Before long there was a quiet knock on her door and she was reluctant to answer it.=2 0Who could be here now? She tried to get them to go away.

"Go away." She turned back into her pillow.

"Olivia, open up, please." It was Blake, why was she here? Her curiosity got the better of her and she answered the door. When she answered the door it wasn't only Blake but Natalia too.

"Olivia, someone would like to talk with you." Blake turned to Natalia, and nodded for her to take it from here. But the slight hesitation made her give a few words of encouragement to start her off. "Olivia, she wants to tell you how much she loves you and how sorry she is." Olivia wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Go ahead Nataila, I think Olivia is ready to listen." Blake pushed Natalia in through the doorway.

"Olivia, I'm sorry for what I said. I d idn't mean if, I meant when. It's just so new. I don't know what I'll do without you. I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you." Olivia looked over her shoulder at the spectator, but all she was doing was smiling. "Please Olivia, can you forgive me? I am so sorry." Olivia had fresh tears at her confession and nodded.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. I know we have a lot to go though, and we will do this together." When they reached out to hug each other the blonde in the doorway closed the door quietly and allowed the healing to begin.

The End


End file.
